


嘉瑞那个补档的外链

by fish5456483321



Category: 4251.131
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-17 10:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish5456483321/pseuds/fish5456483321
Kudos: 4





	嘉瑞那个补档的外链

七

格瑞睁开眼，白墙，医疗设施，摆在桌边的食物，趴在床边的金毛。

他有点恍惚，问金毛，“我死了吗？”

嘉德罗斯气得拍桌：“没有！”

格瑞看看他健在的右手，问道：“你的手怎么是好的？”

“接上了。”嘉德罗斯气鼓鼓的，“把你救回来费了我好大劲，还好你恢复能力强……你为什么不躲？想死吗？”

“躲不掉的。我当时没有元力，也没有体力了。”格瑞摇头，“嘉德罗斯，伤好后我再跟你打一场。”

嘉德罗斯心花怒放，还没来得及答应，又听他说，“如果你赢了，就杀了我。不要再救我了。”

话音未落，嘉德罗斯爬上他的病床，一双金瞳狠狠瞪着格瑞，“你什么意思？”

“我……”格瑞斟酌词句，“没什么好活的。死在你手里，好歹痛快打一场，不亏。”

嘉德罗斯低下头去，格瑞看不清他脸上的表情。嘴唇突然被嘉德罗斯咬上来，格瑞一惊，猛地想推开他，双手却被嘉德罗斯牢牢钳住。

“你住手，嘉德罗斯！”没从数据库里调用教程的处男吻技烂得不堪入目，格瑞感觉自己的嘴唇都要被咬掉了，嘉德罗斯才放开他。

嘉德罗斯瞟一眼旁边的显示屏，确认格瑞身体已经被治疗仪恢复得差不多了，才下手去扯格瑞的病号服。格瑞知道他要做什么，又觉得嘉德罗斯这副急得团团转的样子有点可爱，就懒得挣扎，由着他乱来。他现在对什么事情都不甚在乎，无论嘉德罗斯要对他做什么，他都一样泰然处之。

嘉德罗斯两下把衣服扯成几块破布，格瑞的衣服是他换的，他没给格瑞穿裤子，于是他的手往下直直摸去，调整着力度试图唤起格瑞的性欲。嘉德罗斯乱套了。他自己也不知道自己为什么反应这么大。格瑞和那些渣渣确实不一样，但不一样在哪里呢，他没明白。尽管他夺回自由后第一件事就是找格瑞，尽管他在格瑞濒死时程序错乱精神紧绷，他仍然不知道自己的异常是出自何处。他想跟格瑞性交，想把格瑞想要的一切都给格瑞，想让格瑞留下来，和他在一起。格瑞想死，他不想让格瑞死。

——但那是什么呢，他又要怎么做呢？

他手指握上格瑞的性器，同时大脑飞速运转，可是数据库中没有一条数据能够为他指明道路。圣空星的国王陷入了迷茫。他的大脑在飞速地运算着什么——不单单是情感，还有许许多多更加重要的东西。大脑还没有超负荷，心脏却开始疼痛起来。这是什么，嘉德罗斯问自己。他想占有格瑞。更确切地说，是——

嘉德罗斯毕竟是用了技巧的，格瑞平时鲜少自渎，对方很轻易地就让他缴了械。射精过的，软趴趴的性器脱离了嘉德罗斯的手。格瑞看不见嘉德罗斯的脸，却觉得这家伙哪里有些不对。嘉德罗斯沉默着拿出床头柜上的润滑液——鬼知道嘉德罗斯为什么会在他病床边放这东西，为格瑞做好扩张，接着缓慢地顶了进去。这回因为有润滑的原因，没把格瑞弄得太疼，只是嘉德罗斯那玩意长得实在太过离谱，格瑞闭起眼睛，他有点吃不消。

他躺在床上打开着双腿，有温热的水滴流到他腿上。他睁开眼，正对着嘉德罗斯闪着泪光的金瞳。

格瑞还没说什么，嘉德罗斯却忽然紧紧抱住他，勒得他有点喘不过气。

“格瑞，”他心中一惊，又听嘉德罗斯说，“你不许走，我不让你走。”

“圣空星有很多漂亮的地方，我可以带你去看，还可以帮你弄到世界上最好喝的牛奶，”他吸了吸鼻子，泪水一点一点打在格瑞胸口，“你留下来，我让这里所有人都听你的。”

“我不准你死。”他哭得稀里哗啦，“我只想要你了。别的我都不想要。你……你……”

格瑞也慌了，他长到17岁，还没遇见过这种场面。

“那些东西我都不想要，”嘉德罗斯把头埋进格瑞的颈窝，紧紧搂着他的腰不放开，“这些人，这个星球，这个国家，都是他们给我的……我不想要，又不能不要。我只想要你，格瑞，你死了，我就没有‘爱着’的人了。”

格瑞面上古井无波，心里却如海啸般动荡。

嘉德罗斯喜欢他，他几乎不敢相信，却也曾想过有那么万分之一的可能。他们理解彼此，互相共鸣，但格瑞从未想过那样的嘉德罗斯能够懂得爱。他同样不敢面对自己的心意，因此而万念俱灰了无牵挂，可是格瑞喜欢嘉德罗斯。

他是否能够为了嘉德罗斯而继续活下去？

格瑞拍了拍嘉德罗斯的头，面无表情道：“嘉德罗斯，先做完再说话，至少现在我不会——”

后面半句话被卡在喉咙里，嘉德罗斯一边嗫嚅着掉眼泪，一边掐住他的腰发狠地搞他。人造人的腰动得像个真正的马达（搞不好里面真的有），精准而稳定地攻击着格瑞的敏感点。迷宫星时摸索那地方花了嘉德罗斯不少时间，他记得比自己的生产信息还牢固。格瑞被顶得头晕目眩，也不管什么活不活死不死的了，爽完再说。


End file.
